I Won't Let You Go
by YOUKNOWWHAT
Summary: Takes off right at the end of Chapter 348. SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THAT FAR. ShiroxIchi.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Won't Let You Go

A/N: So I'm obviously on hiatus for the other story sense, sadly enough, I can't figure out where to go with the story and I don't want to just END it. I'm trying to figure that out, sorry :[

So this spawned after reading Bleach Chapter 348. I CRIED. If you haven't reached that chapter, I will now spell out **THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS**. Yes, this is a pairing story and will take place the moment Chapter 348 ends. It won't be long, so enjoy it while you can OvO;;;

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH

*****************************************

Everything was cold, so cold. There was darkness too. Everything was dark…and cold. The clouds disappeared, the blue sky gone dark, and the buildings transformed into pillars.

I was standing. Since when was I standing? I remember lying down and relaxing. Well, now I was standing and staring off into the darkness. I felt something colder than myself in the middle of my chest. As I looked down, all I could see was a giant hole. Blood was slowly dripping down from the opening, staining my white clothes. I couldn't move. All I heard was a scream. I recognized the voice. What was her name again, Big Tits girl? I don't remember anymore, but I could tell she was in distress. My eyes slowly wandered in her direction. I was being held up by my neck now. It was that short Espada again.

I could see her face all the way down on the ceiling of Las Noches. The moon of Hueco Mundo directed enough light to show her white-clad form. I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything to insult how disgusting she looked. How sad it was for letting her emotions get her like this. Then it hit me. Why was she crying? Last time, she had nearly kissed my King and then disappeared. I redirected my eyes towards the Espada holding me up when I realized the lack of white in my peripheral vision down yonder. I was wearing king's clothes. They were ripped and torn to pieces, blood dripping down his tan body from numerous gashes. I couldn't feel anything.

I wanted to feel something. Just a little something. I wanted to know that what just happened wasn't as bad as it looked. I desperately wanted to hear only one person's voice, but not even I could move his lips. How could I have not known about this? How come I have not noticed him battling?

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" There was that annoying bitch again. God, I can't stand her voice. It's repulsive. My eyes wandered over the Espada holding me up, Ulqiuorra. The hole located close to his collarbone signified the complete loss of his heart. No wonder he had never changed his expression. No wonder he had done this to my King.

With a swift flick of the tail he had grown some time after releasing his sword, I was flung straight into yet another pillar I was sure King had been smashed into a couple times already. The force the Espada used wasn't enough to send me through the pillar, but enough to make a deep indentation. My limp form slowly rolled forward, falling from the high pillar. I watched as the ceiling of Las Noches grew closer and closer, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I didn't know if they were emotional tears or tears caused by being unable to blink while falling a few miles. The next thing I knew, I was covered in complete dark. I couldn't feel myself move and I couldn't tell if I was able to look around. Everything I saw was pure black.

"King." I didn't know if I said it, but it took a lot of will power to hear myself say it. I heard nothing in return. I still couldn't feel anything. I only had the one feeling of wanting to keep speaking until I heard something in return. "King……H-hey….King. Don't die…by the same hand again." It was pathetic. Everything was pathetic. King's second death, my inability to prevent the death, and the fact that all I wanted was to hear his voice. I wanted to know if he was still alive somewhere…somehow.

Suddenly, I felt a hard surface ram against me. My eyes opened and I was welcomed to King's inner world again. God, how wonderful it was so see this place again! I tried moving and found myself on my hands and knees in my traditional white clothing. I sat up. I could feel the wind brush through my silver hair. I could feel myself blinking. I could feel King's presence…! I looked around drastically, turning my head every which way to see a dark figure off in the distance to my left. I got up quickly and made a mad dash in that direction. I jumped buildings and landed badly a couple of times, but I got up and ran. I had to know.

"King!" Sure enough I saw the mop of orange hair drifting in the wind. I ran. As I did, King slowly started to turn around and I smiled. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. I wished he hadn't turned around. I wished I didn't see him, scream out to him, run towards him. I was a few feet away from the bloody form. He looked worse than I had when I was being held by the Espada just moments ago. The hole in his chest was a black abyss, his eyes just as empty as the hole. I could feel myself unable to breathe and then he fell forwards. The blue concrete underneath rumbled as he fell in front of me, his hair touching my toes. No sounds came form his mouth. No whimper, no witty comeback to me calling him king. Nothing. He was limp again. It was like the time Ulqiuorra smashed his hand through King's chest, killing him. His eyes gave the same empty look as did before. However, before, King had not appeared like this. Neither of us did. We died.

*****************************************

How about them apples?

Next chapter soon.

Read and Review please  I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took forever to get up…and sorry for the ending in the last chapter. I meant to upload this right after it to help explain and all, but obviously that didn't happen :\

SO ENJOY KTHX

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

*****************************************

We had died before. There was no forewarning to the death, so it wasn't like I could say anything to prevent it. Just like this time, I had done nothing to prevent King from dying. At my feet was the orange mop of hair that only belonged to my host, this human being whose mind was my home.

"We aren't dead yet…" I whispered, not even realizing I had said it until a few seconds later when King moved. I was frozen stiff. He was standing up. "Not yet, King." He lifted his head, his eyes filled with struggle. I knew we weren't dead. If we were… "If we were dead, we wouldn't be here." He was shaking, trying to stand desperately. I had relaxed, my usual insanity pushed aside so a sincere smile could show. I was…relieved. "We're fallin', ya know. I'm pretty sure we are."

Silence. He just kept staring, and then he fell forwards again, knees buckling, and falling towards me. I outstretched my arms and caught him immediately. I could feel his body shaking under the pressure of the Espada's still ever-present reiatsu. He looked as if he'd pass out at any time. I had to do something! I had to! What could I do, though? He was dying, here, in my arms. What in the hell was I supposed to do…?

I could feel rage, despair, exhilaration rising in me…my heart. I still had one. I know I did. My grip around my dying partner tightened. His eyes were half-closed, harsh breaths and gasps escaping his throat. The bloody hole in his chest was larger than I had thought, blood dribbling through it and onto my bleached white clothes. I felt my own legs starting to buckle and I slowly dropped to the floor, Ichigo still in my arms. I never felt so detached in my short existence. I felt like holding onto him was the only thing that mattered. He was resting against my chest when he had fallen, but now I repositioned him to have his back against me, my arms supporting him. I never thought I'd feel like I did; I wanted him to say something, do something. God, I'd even be happy if he scolded me for embracing him like this. The built up rage and despair boiled in my chest, and I felt a strong pain there, like something was scraping to the surface of my skin from the inside. Breathing became a hassle and I felt a strong headache on the sides of my head. I looked down at Ichigo, now limp in my arms and eyes empty. I couldn't feel his chest heaving up and down like it should have been.

Panic started to rise in my heart and all I felt it leaking out harshly like the air escaping a shuttle in space with an open hatch. I decided then. I decided that whether or not I liked being stuck in this godforsaken blue city, I liked being useful to someone who had the potential to be better, but was less fortunate in getting better. I liked knowing that someone other than myself knew I existed, even if they didn't acknowledge me as much. I even liked feeling these strange feelings that made me feel like ripping something apart. The rage met its boiling point and the despair washed over me, exhilaration controlling every muscles and nerve ending in my body. I held onto Ichigo, though. I wouldn't let go. I wasn't going to let go.

Suddenly, I felt a hand weakly gripping my arm and a faint voice from the one attached to it. "She's calling me…I can hear her." I froze again. My body shook slightly, uncontrollably. The rest of me could only stare down at the dirty mop of orange hair just below my own face. "Stand up…stand up…I." I knew what he wanted. I could hear the girl's faint voice now, screaming in the same amount of despair I could feel. It pained me to hear his next sentence, but I knew it'd make him happy. He was asking me for help, realizing or not. It was like every other time he was conscious about being close to death. This was my last chance to do something, and I took advantage of it. "I will protect her." Ichigo said aloud. I hugged him, my body tensing as I used the rage, despair, and panic to change into something that mattered, something that could change the situation. "I will protect ya, Ichigo." I whispered as everything turned dark before my eyes.

The headache I felt relieved itself as two growths emerged from the side of my head, I could feel it. I could also feel the closeness of something on my face, the mask. As I breathed, the hot air of my breath bounced back at me ten fold, heating my already sweating face, or rather, Ichigo's face. My chest burned and I could feel the wind brushing through the hole. Everything was still dark, but what I could hear was crystal clear. The familiar voice of the Espada, Ulquiorra, questioned me. I didn't feel like answering a question I had been asked before. Who am I? Hell if I know. I'm Ichigo's hollow; that thing stuck in his head, causing him to fear his enemies and his own strength, thus hindering him in battle. He had been ripped to shreds not because he was weak, but because he was afraid of me, his own power. I would not feed that fear, now. My vision, instead of color, was black and white. I could see things perfectly now. Beside me was the screaming girl. Her face disgusted me, but I knew how she felt. I had felt the same. If only she knew how much I hated her. I could sense Zangetsu, Ichigo's black Zangetsu, pointing out from the sand behind me a ways away. I outstretched my hand, thinking of it being in my hands, and then there it was. It flung from the sand as fast as anything could be, and landed in my hand. My fingers gripped the familiar extension and I raised it up, then down casually. Beside me, the sheer force I hadn't actually intended created a sliced crater in the ground.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

*****************************************

FFFT…this took forever because I was caught up reading Coty of Glass by Cassandra Clare. ;3;

SO YEAH. When the manga gets further, this'll continue along with it. I'm just gonna roll with it, ya know…

RxR please D:


	3. Chapter 3

Well I've been a lazy bitch :| Sorry. Truth be old when I have ideas, I prefer drawing them…and then neglect them for a fucking year or something D| This is the last bit…to cheer ya'll up. I want to start one-shots now |D Less pressure on a continuing storyline to keep up with…which I'm obviously not good at. SO HERE...please hate me.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The rage that built me up from the outside pulsated through my body. When the Espada asked me who I was, all I felt like doing was screaming, so that's what I did. Ulquiorra obviously wasn't pleased with m answer and started off a Cero with his finger. I tried to speak. I wanted to say it'd have no effect. I wanted to talk back like I did in battle with King, but I couldn't. Fuck it.

I bent my head down, my horns pointing at him, a built up of energy focused and pressurized at the air at the tip of my horns. After that, a blast resonated throughout the open ceiling of Las Noches, his Cero and mine colliding. I didn't even wait for the dust to clear and quickly Sonido'd behind the enemy. Bloodlust reign supreme and I lashed out, gripping his arm, and ripped it off.

The poor sap stood on the ground below, finally showing some emotion. I could see he was tired out. What mildly surprised me was his regeneration speed…and his unnecessary narrative about it. I stood there and waited, staring at him and his ridiculous posture when he created an energy spear. He said to stay still, I didn't really intend to, but his aim was off. Why waste the energy to evade something that wasn't going to hit me anyways. I may be getting cocky, but fuck that shit. As the blast exploded in the air behind me, I moved behind him again, throwing his arm at him to distract him for even the slightest millisecond. Just as I thought, he had created another spear, destroyed his useless appendage, and attacked me straight on. I grabbed the weapon bare-handed, feeling proud to see that smug look on his face filled with surprise. I absorbed the reaitsu weapon, my nails turning red and elongating to claws as I clenched my fist and shattered his weapon.

I could feel the power pulsating throughout my body and I could feel rage again. For so long I had been cooped up in King's Inner World, ignored. And yet, I still felt acknowledged. By now, I could feel Ichigo waking up. I could feel his presence increase but I kept him away. "Just trust me fer once, king." I mentally said to him, feeling him wince in reaction. My king was fine. I was done carrying him around. I peered up at the surprised Espada, my yellow eyes burning right through him. Taking Tensa Zangetsu, I slashed down across his body. I could smell his blood like freshly baked cookies coming right out of the oven.

"…Damn it…" The defeated piece of shit forced out. "I can't believe…I was beaten by some human turned hollow." Oh how little he knew. This piece of shit was dying on the floor and all he wanted to say was shit he thought he knew. I grow tired of such dialogue. "How…Ridiculous…" That's it. I lifted my foot and heavily stepped on his head. The rest of the bullshit spewing from his mouth I didn't pay attention to and shot a point-blank cero. God did it feel so good to just be so, carnivorous. Next thing I knew, half the fuck's body was in my hand and I threw him aside. I knew he would regenerate as soon as he could, so I sonido'd right in front of him and would have impaled him in the head if it weren't for the god damned Quincy stopping me. Right then had my body froze. I could feel Ichigo pushing for control even though he was still slightly unconscious. Even if he took over now, he'd be a goner. The Quincy was mumbling something about stopping, something about not being human anymore. These idiots don't know anything. Ichigo…was never a human to begin with.

I lifted Tensa Zangetsu and impaled the Quincy, annoyed with his unnecessary meddling…and then I saw her face straight on. That girl's face…pissed me off so much, but the was still one thing I could not hold back; Ichigo's deep-seeded feelings. "You…" I forced out. "Help…you." She stared at me with that wet, disgusting face. "I'll help you." No matter how much I wanted to stab her in the face and keep my King for myself…I could not remove the original feelings my King had sewn into his soul. Damn him. Seeing the Quincy down for the count, I took the chance to finally kill the last Quincy (to my knowledge) and built up my Cero to make sure he'd truly die. I didn't even bother to make sure the Espada was still down. The next thing I knew, my own Cero blasted the majority of my mask off and then the rest of it crumbled away. I wanted to turn around while I could and kill him, but something stopped my ability to move…and it was my King. He held back his Horse one more time. My body…his body fell limp to the ground. Before I had lost every bit of control over Ichigo's body, my instant regeneration took the extra hair that grew from his head and split it apart. The energy swirled above us and suddenly his wound was healed. For a split moment between lingering in control and zipping back to his Inner world, I could feel him just barely unconscious against me. I could not see him, but I knew it was King. All I felt like doing was wrapping my arms around him before he disappeared.

"I will protect ya. There's no need t' worry about me tramplin' on ya any longer…"

And then he was gone…and I was left alone. Left alone with just the blunt of the blame and no thanks for saving his life for the hundredth time.

"I don't care how ya feel." I muttered, feeling myself drift off to sleep, lulled to unconsciousness. "I won't let ya go…King."


End file.
